The return of Sam Redbay 1 Lt Redbay Returns after 30 years in space
by Laserwhip50
Summary: Sam Redbay, Once thought to be dead, Has come back after 30 years in space and sees old friends. He hatches a plan for a grand joke


Sam was in his shuttle, It has been about 30 years since he even saw a human, or for that matter, Anything close to that. He had made some new friends on other worlds and was beginning to not care where he was. His home was Enterprise NCC 1701-D. He missed the crew and the ship for that matter. Ever since his fight with the Furries, He was dogged by nightmares. He thought he would die but his shuttle flew from the blast zone riding the shockwave and he landed on a planet filled with machines. Ahh yes, he remebered that time well. They knew he was human and he was hurt, His shuttle damaged. They fixed his shuttle and himself for that matter he remembered and he spent 2 years with them before he had to go and find enterprise. He used star charts they gave him and the food replicator was in full working order. The shuttle was modified to go at least warp 9 for an unlimited time, They even installed a cloak so he can get past trouble spots. He spent his time mostly holding up what he took an oath to do. But it was difficult at times mapping star systems and setting the scans to pick up any starfleet frequency. But over 30 years at high warp in the direction of earth seemed impossible. But then he heard something that sounded like a federation ship commumication calling for a mayday. They identified as Titan. "Computer, how far are we from that ship?". 3 hours away at warp 9 at a heading of 12.4 by 233.9. "Make for that ship, warp 9" And his shuttle went into warp (Cloaked). He got a change of clothes and shaved. He sent a subspace message to the Titan saying help is on the way. They asked "Who are you, Identify yourself". "My name is LT Sam Redbay, Starship Enterprise". Then he heard "Redbay? Is that really you?". "Yes it is, don't worry help is coming". "Redbay, it's me William Riker commanding the Titan". "It has been a while Will, How the hell are you?"

"Sam, I can't believe you're alive, We thought you died". "Long story sir, I'll give you a briefing when I see you, But for now, I see you have some problems with 2 ships, Like I said I am on my way as fast as I can". After 3 hours he arrived and saw 2 ships attacking the Titan. He readied weapons and decloaked and opend up on the ships, drawing them off Titan. One ship was destroyed and the other left the area. Sam contacted the ship and saw the screen. "My god Sam, you changed a little". Sam smiled and said "Will, it has been a long time, a very long time, Permission to come aboard?" "Granted old friend, and welcome home, Deanna and I will meet you in the shuttlebay when you land". "thanks Will, I had already powerd down my weapons and requset landing, It's good to be home". the shuttle landed. to Riker, it looked heavilly modified. The ramp dropped and out came Sam. The men faced each other and hugged and then Deanna saw him and ran up to him "Sam, is that really you?". "Yes counselor, It's me the same old Sam". He looked around and said "Nice ship Will, so I see you are the captain now?". "I have been for a long time Sam. You will need to get to medical and be looked at". "Just don't have anyone touch the shuttle, It is modified and if anyone touches the wrong panel or something it will not end well". At the medical bay, Sam was given a clean health eval and then he went to brief the Titan officers and starfleet via video about the last few decades that he was gone. the Admiral who was talking to redbay was Admiral Janeway. She said "my time in the delta quadrant was short by comarisson to you Lt Redbay. But modifying a shuttle for warp 9 and weapons enhacements, You make it sound so easy". "No admiral, It was not easy, the good species I ran into helped me on my quest to get back home. One of them were all machines and they put a cloak on the shuttle so I can evade others and go through space with no troubles at all. Like I said admiral, It feels good to be home, well sort of home". The admiral laughed and she said "We recieved your star charts and navigation records from Titan. We look forward to seeing you home on earth soon". "According to Captain riker, we are heading to station 12 at warp 8, From there, I'll pilot the shuttle back to earth and see you there, But I have to make contact with enterprise and Captain Picard". the admiral said The enterprise E is docked at station 12 right now and they are waiting to see you. Your neice Kayla is on that ship and she is very exited to see you again so dress your best, Janeway out". Sam was confused "Enerprise E?". "Thats one thing I forgot to tell you, Sam, Enterprise D was destroyed long ago" Will told him. "Oh, I see". Sam said doubtfully. "But Iam back, and I wish to head home. Although I will be homeless and I have nowhere to go now, Can I be alone for a while Will?". Everybody left and Sam was all aone, deep in thought.

"I can't stand to see am this way Deanna, I don't know what to do about it, I mean how a man like Sam been decalared dead for 30 years suddenly comes out of nowhere and he's alive?". Deanna looked at him and said "Will, Sam has been gone for a long time and he's scared about what is going to happen. He feels now he lost something perhaps everything. "Computer, Where is the location of Sam Redbay?". Sam Redbay is in shuttlebay 2. "I'm going to talk to him Deanna, I want to at least try and comfort him. Will walked into the shuttlebay and found Sam working on and cleaning his shuttle and having to listen to Christine Vale call him a neandrethal and other names. "Thats enough" The Captain said to Vale. "That man you are bullying has been in deep space for 30 years, Nobody to talk to and I really don't think he needs your crap right now!". "Don't bother Will, I have had to put up with big mouths like hers even before I joined Starfleet, It makes no difference to me what she says or thinks about anything anymore". Vale said "Just look at you, You are a disgrace to your uniform your posture is wrong you obvi...she was cut off by a punch in the mouth from Redbay. Will yelled "THATS ENOUGH FROM YOU BOTH, KNOCK IT OFF RIGHT NOW". It took a while for Vale to wake up and she wanted to go after him. "Why are you berating him like that Vale, What is your problem, Captain Riker said to her, You have some sort of grudge with him and I want to know why and NOW!". "He stood me up on a date before he was posted to the Enterprise D for temporary assignment and he just left me there". "Thats it?". "Yes sir, and now I am going to file charges for assault on a superior officer, Derelection of duty and going awol during a battle". The captain was a little angry with his first officer and he said "Vale, Sam went inside the wormhole to blow up the generator and close it, Before it was closed, There was a violent explosion that took out half the population of the Furry homeworld and collapsed the wormhole. And I have seen the charts notes he made. He brought back information that will take federation scholars decades to go through and you sit there and tell me you are doing this out of spite?". "Yes sir, He deserves it". "I know those charges will not go anywhere, You have lack of evidence on your side exept for one charge, Assault of a superior officer in wich I am thinking right now was very deserving, Get back to the bridge and stay there, I will talk to Redbay". the captain went back to shuttle bay 2 and found Redbay asleep in his shuttle and woke him". "Sam, Vale is pressing charges against you for hitting her". "She had it coming to her Will, 12 minutes of her putting me down and nagging at me, all because I could not keep a date. that petty minded, Stupid, Arrogant woman is so full of herself. I regret not hitting her hard enough, So no Will, I will apologise to you but nobody else, I make no apologies to anyone for doing my duty, Even if it is a bit late. 30 years in deep space is one hell of an away mission". There was an alert "Sir admiral Janeway wishes to speak to you". "I'll be right there". He turned to His friend and said "Sam, I think Vale contaced the admiral about the punch in the mouth and now I have to talk to her, I'll be back". Captain Riker got to a panel and said "Hi Admiral Janeway, To what do I owe this to?"."I got a message from your first officer saying Sam Redbay punched her in the mouth, What is going on there Captain?". The captain told her evrything that happened leading up to the punch. "And you were right behind her?" "Yes admiral, I was, did she tell you she did that because she claimed she was stood up on a date?". "That part she did not tell me about". "Well that's the way she said it admiral". "This puts a real issue on the subject, Redbay was declared dead and 30 years later he pops up. I will look into this. tell Redbay not to worry, I'll talk to the staff and see what we can do because charges can not be filed on a dead man now can they?". "No admiral, thank you". "Just keep him on a tight leash until he gets back to earth Janeway out".


End file.
